The gastrointestinal microflora plays a number of vital roles in maintaining gastrointestinal tract function and overall physiological health. The growth and metabolism of the many individual bacterial species inhabiting the gastrointestinal tract depend primarily upon the substrates available to them, most of which are derived from the diet. Since probiotics do not generally permanently colonize the host, they need to be ingested regularly for any health promoting properties to persist.